


Причастный

by EmilleS



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, General
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilleS/pseuds/EmilleS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Реальность исчезает и обновляется, но стечение обстоятельств остаётся прежним.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Причастный

**Author's Note:**

> • Полёт в дверь - аллюзия на серию 14, сам факт исчезновения и нахождения - на серию 55, а развёрнутую версию истории про отношения Северной Кореи с ядерной бомбой можно посмотреть в шикарном © сериале [IRIS](http://asiacue.com/ru/movies/I.R.I.S._IRIS_2009.html), так что сие я не придумал, а только выборочно позаимствовал.  
> • Написано на [**St. Valentine's AU-Fest**](http://www.diary.ru/~eyeshieldfest/?tag=2145294).

\- Сато. Проверь персонал.  
\- Ёдзи. На тебе обеспечение безопасности нашего… гостя.  
\- Кен…

Комусуби говорил отрывисто, но четко и внятно, не забывая к каждому приказу прилагать глубокий, испытующий взгляд в глаза. Они до сих пор, много лет спустя, были куда более ясными и яркими, нежели негромкий, со странным то ли акцентом, то ли придыханием, голос. 

Он завершил перекличку и твердым шагом направился в кабинет. Комусуби Дайкичи было тридцать семь, но он никогда не переставал помнить… 

Юность его прошла в непонимании и смутном стремлении быть как все. Стать частью… хотя бы чего-нибудь: клуба, класса, компании, населения планеты Земля. Невозможное, совершенно дурацкое желание для мальчишки, который не доставал большинству одногодок до пояса, и почти не открывал рта – только лишь изредка что-то мычал себе под нос. За ним ходила слава умалишенного идиота и местного клоуна, которого с гордостью показывали новеньким. 

_\- Посмотри, Мидори, это наша маленькая знаменитость._  
\- Ох, Харука-чан, неужели это человек, а не животное?  
\- Хочешь покормить его чем-нибудь, Така-кун?  
\- Это предложение окунуть его головой в унитаз? Да мы же его не поднимем вдвоем! 

Дистанция росла с каждым годом. Сперва Комусуби пытался изображать подобие улыбки – ведь это же, наверное, такая странная дружба, да – но потом стал просто бросаться на обидчиков, словно пушечное ядро или тяжелый шар для боулинга – он видел такой однажды, кто-то из парней приносил похвастаться тем, чем увлекается о-нии-сан. Дайкичи отстаивал свою честь ровно так, как учил отец – кулаками в честной драке, - но это не помогало, ни капли, ничуточки не помогало, прибавляя ему к репутации недалекого уродца еще и репутацию бешеного. 

Ненормального.  
Иного. 

Люди боятся и не любят тех, кто не похож на них – первое правило существования в мире объективного социума. Комусуби не знал его. Он тогда вообще ничего не знал: не наученный тихой, молчаливой матерью или шутливым, компанейским отцом, у которого никогда не было проблем с людьми – рубаха-парень, душа любых компаний, веселый и заводной, пусть и не первый красавец на лицо – он нравился практически всем, а кому нет, тому с радостью подправлял физиономию, а после покупал выпить за «удачное знакомство». Комусуби не то, чтобы завидовал отцу, но нередко жалел, что не мог также – быстро прощать, легко смеяться, громогласно и простодушно иронизировать над собой и над миром, подкупая искренностью. Вместо этого он насуплено смотрел из-под сросшихся бровей – тяжелым, немигающим взглядом – и чувствовал себя несправедливо обделенным теплом и светом этого чуждого, насквозь лживого мира.  
А потом все перевернулось в одночасье, и времени на философские размышления у него практически не осталось. 

Devil Bats – банду дьявольски-безумного Хирумы Ёичи все живущие в Токио знали не понаслышке, как наслышаны были и о самом главаре – ненормальном, коварном, расстреливающем все-что-под-руку-попадется блондине, у которого, про слухам, компромата было на весь Токио, а то и поболе. Комусуби о нем слышал тоже, но внимания не обращал – ну и что, что школьник и однокорытник из родных пенат. В конце концов, по какому-то невероятному и несвойственному ему счастью он учился не в насквозь хулиганской и безбашенной Зокугаку, где значение имела только сила да кулак потяжелее, а значит разборки местной шпаны его не интересовали. Зато остроухая демоническая шпана активно интересовалась им.

Хирума потом и сам себе долго не мог объяснить, чем привлек его внимание страшноватый на лицо низенький паренек, фигурой похожий скорее на мячик, нежели на человека. Но тихая скрытая сила и флегматичное отношение к жизни, выработанное долгими годами одиночества и презрения со стороны окружающих, импонировали Дьяволу, который хоть и слыл субъектом совершенно невменяемым – в одной строке с королем Зокугаку Хабаширой Руи и младшим из братьев Конго, - но стратегом, без сомнения, был отменным. Ему нужны были такие люди, как мелкий поросенок, а значит… 

Значит, эти люди были у него в кармане.

**~**

Никаких обходных маневров и многоступенчатых планов, впрочем, проводить не пришлось – судьба, в кои-то веки ведя себя не подобно расчетливой склочной стерве, сама принесла требуемое на блюдце с золотой каймой. А если точнее, то Комусуби просто влетел в заветную дверь, походя снеся ее с петель.

\- Оригинальный способ свести знакомство, - ехидно процедил тогда Хирума. – Но так и быть, ты принят.  
У Дайкичи не хватило времени даже спросить куда. 

Впрочем, с годами Комусуби стало абсолютно понятно, что ничего лучшего, чем молчание, он в тот момент предложить не мог. Оно же – молчание – и стало ему лучшей визитной карточкой на десятилетия вперед, основным методом и самым главным достоинством. Молчать, когда слушаешь, молчать, когда выполняешь задание, молчать, когда убиваешь.  
Это было несложно. Он готов был поспорить, что каждый бы смог. 

Молчать, и возвращаться с миссий, выполненных только на сто процентов из ста.

**~**

Знали ли его родители, чем занимается их сын? Конечно же, знали. Мать молчала, пряча влажные глаза, а отец запрещал ему даже думать о том, чтобы связать свою жизнь с якудза. Кричал, приводил разумные доводы, просил и кричал вновь. Но, увидев через несколько лет, как светятся глаза его сына, и каким на удивление ровным и уверенным становится мычание, когда он говорит о них – обо всех вместе и о каждом по отдельности – Комусуби-старший понял, что проиграл.

Утешаясь лишь тем, что его сын, может быть, выиграл.

**~**

Для того, что бы свалить его потребовалось трое – крупных и тренированных, тяжелых в кости. Дайкичи хотелось сказать им, что молчащий человек – бесполезное приобретение. Что из него все равно не вытянешь никакой информации. Что все они трупы.

Но _не_ говорить было очевидно проще.  
Как и всегда. 

Ему не интересно было, где оказался он в одиночестве столь гордом, что его привкус начал отдавать гарью и кровью, предвестием долгих неприятных часов. Восток всегда считался ареалом обитания мастерских пыток, каждая из которых была едва ли не произведением искусства. Комусуби знал об этом не понаслышке, но по долгу службы, не привившей к ним любви, хоть и показавшей непревзойденный потенциал. 

«Как развязать человеку язык – метод 1»  
«Как развязать человеку язык – метод 5100»

Комусуби даже не дергался, пока его тащили от машины в какой-то то ли ангар, то ли склад, перебирая в уме все пять тысяч вариантов. С последовательной медлительной педантичностью и основательностью, как и во всем, что он делал.  
С не меньшим упорством ему казалось, что он забыл – один из путей, вариантов, нюансов, одну из сюжетных идей, необъяснимое что-то – глобальное и необыкновенное, безо всяких сомнений незаменимое. 

Его, кажется, били. Он не запомнил, сосредоточенный в своих мыслях, словно в защитном коконе, равнодушный к боли, равнодушный к людям вокруг. Только изредка хмыкал – презрительно, резко, словно проводил лезвием по натянутым, как струна, чужим нервам. Шваль вокруг него бесновалась и злилась, все больше ярости вкладывая в хаотичные беспорядочные удары. Несколько раз, сглатывая кровь и слюну, Комусуби думал, что это нелепо и даже как-то обидно – попасться на такой мелочевке, не погорев ни на чем важном. 

Кто бы мог подумать, что переговоры с лидером крупной северокорейской группировки окажутся полной фикцией. Кто бы… кто бы мог, но должен был он. 

Каждый должен выполнять свои обязанности. В случае невыполнения своих обязанностей следует наказание. 

Все просто как дважды два, так какого же черта ему хочется вскочить, разрывая веревки, и бежать в закат, попутно кромсая свои внутренности вакидзаси – от левого бока к правому и от диафрагмы вниз, чтобы никогда больше.  
Никогда больше не испытывать такого позора. 

И не наносить его тем, кому однажды поклялся в верности. 

А затем чей-то скользящий удар попал ему в висок, и мир поплыл, унесенный шальными видениями и ржаво-красной болезненной мутью.

**~**

\- Комусуби-кун.

Голос доносился издалека и был на удивление… обеспокоенным. Что-то в Дайкичи не понимало почему, ловило отсутствие логики и определенно отказывалось верить. 

\- Комусуби-кун! 

Он попробовал было распахнуть глаза, резко и быстро, преодолевая соблазны и сомнения так же жестко, как делал обычно, но упрямые веки не поддавались. 

\- Тише, тише, - а этот голос определенно был женским, но откуда взяться женщинам в… где он собственно был, Дайкичи не помнил совершенно, но опасность крутилась на границе сознания. Опасность и необходимость постоянной бдительности. 

Комусуби попробовал вздохнуть, но закашлялся, чувствуя, как саднят помятые ребра. То, что не удалось сделать разуму, удалось сделать телу – боль отрезвляла, попутно подкидывая полуистертые, подернутые дымкой картины недавнего времяпрепровождения. Не самые приятные, конечно же.

Что-то мягкое и прохладное коснулось глаз, Комусуби замер под осторожной рукой, боясь шевельнуться и потерять самое дорогое устройство из всех имеющихся. Но сегодня ему удивительно везло. За темной непроницаемой пеленой, сквозь тонкие щели с трудом открывающихся век, он увидел склоненные к нему обеспокоенные лица Сены и Мамори. Штатная команда спасения – бегающий со скоростью света парнишка, начинавший у Хирумы простым курьером и каким-то неведомым образом превратившийся в сердце команды, и несносная подруга его детства, страдающая острым синдромом гиперопеки, а в итоге ставшая незаменимым организатором, и иногда, в случаях подобных этому, и штатной медсестрой. У их дьявольского главаря была определенно нечеловеческая способность подбирать незаменимых людей. 

Комусуби что-то невнятно промычал, он и сам слабо понимал что именно, а идеи смысла варьировались от «какое облегчение, что вы здесь» до «какого черта вам потребовалось, это только моя могила». Мамори погладила его по волосам и убедительно прошептала, что все будет хорошо.  
И он ей, конечно же, поверил, тихо хмыкая и закрывая глаза.

**~**

\- Вообще, поросенок-младший, ты меня удивляешь, - процедил на следующее утро Хирума, неприязненно разглядывая насупленные, несмотря на боль, брови и упрямо поджатые губы своего подчиненного. – Сколько ты работаешь со мной? Десять? Двадцать? Мог бы уже заметить, что я своих людей не бросаю. Даже если они не раскрыли чертовски грандиозный и не менее засекреченный план наших мнимых союзников по приобретению в свой арсенал такого милого инструментария, как ядерная бомба, которую они собирались заполучить силами наших японских умельцев, выход на одного из которых, поросенок, имелся как раз у тебя. А еще у меня и Мусаши, но ты, полагаю, просто очень удачно попался им под руку, - Ёичи ухмыльнулся, явственно представляя процесс поимки «поросенка», уже много лет как ставшего чертовски опасным диким кабаном. – Но они не приняли в расчет одну маленькую, - главарь самодовольно обнажил крупные и ровные треугольные зубы, которыми, казалось, можно было запросто превратить в порошок и целую кость, - ну просто крохотную деталь. То есть, - острый ноготь осторожно ткнул в затянутый в белую рубашку торс, - меня. Так что мне просто оставалось скомандовать порвать их ко всем чертям, а тебе – просто выжить, что ты и сделал просто блестяще.  
Хирума помолчал секунду, затем выдал свое коронное «Йа-Ха!» и ушел из палаты, покрепче приложив дверь об косяк, не иначе как намекая на необходимость максимально быстрого выздоровления, пока он сам не добавил, вставив автомат подчиненному в пасть и вытащив его через задницу.

Комусуби коротко замычал и откинулся на подушки. Жизнь определенно оказалась куда более насыщенной, чем он предполагал в пятнадцать лет.  
А еще – абсолютно не скупой на причастность. Может, не к клубу, классу, компании, населению планеты Земля, но к кругу людей, для которых он ценен, до тех пор, как он ценен сам для себя.


End file.
